


Immortalized In Film

by Samayel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkwardness, Bottom Draco, M/M, Pornography, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 14:35:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2736206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samayel/pseuds/Samayel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco discovers some inspirational material to share with Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Immortalized In Film

Harry sat nervously on the couch in Grimmauld Place. It was still surreal. Just a few months ago they'd been fighting for their lives, unsure of everything and desperate to find a path to victory. Now he was here, the war was over, and Draco was his boyfriend. The crush and press of the Order had receded when the conflict ended, Hermione and Ron had formalized their relationship and moved out of Grimmauld Place, and Harry had been left with Draco to celebrate an awkward and very new relationship on their own.

Not that he was upset by this. He wasn't unhappy...just full of uncertainty. Draco was...well...a lot to handle. He'd landed in their midst in a desperate bid to save his life, prodded by his own mother to get as far from Voldemort's camp as possible. Lucius and Narcissa had discreetly agreed that at least one Malfoy should be on each side of the conflict, and Draco had been their 'safety'...a third party they could ally with the Order and use as evidence of their compliance with Voldemort out of fear. The gesture had reaped them certain benefits after the war when the dust had settled and all were brought to account. The Malfoys were still wealthy and still in possession of their titles and lands, unlike certain other families that had lent their support to the Dark Lord. Everyone had kind of expected that victory and peace would have signaled Draco's return to the Malfoy estate. Inexplicably to all, Draco had lingered around Grimmauld Place...and Harry...long after it was necessary.

That's when things got complicated. Draco had courted a then oblivious Harry with the subtlety and grace of a hunting cat, and Harry, to everyone's surprise, had reacted to it with interest instead of horror. Frankly, there hadn't been time during the war to sort out things like sexuality or dating, and now that his life was his own and the future was a blank page yet to be written, Harry seemed fairly comfortable with the idea of dating another boy. Of course, getting Ron and Hermione to admit that he wasn't in mortal peril or imminent danger from Draco's machinations hadn't been easy...but after a few weeks of Draco showing a polite side that no one expected, even they finally relaxed and started making plans of their own.

Harry was still slightly bemused. It was surreal, but pleasant. Draco could be peremptory, condescending, and even his compliments frequently came as backhanded insults, but he could also be sweet...in a nervous, prickly, vaguely uncomfortable kind of way. Neither of them were used to domesticity, and both of them were out of their element when it came to romance, but somehow they'd stumbled along for weeks, moving from polite conversation and quiet meals to affectionate snogging and occasional intimacy beyond that. It was still nerve rattling, because every so often Harry would suddenly remember exactly who he was snogging or cuddling with, and his mind would rebel for a moment or two before he remembered that it was perfectly alright and he wanted to be here.

They'd fixed up much of the old Black residence as best they could, with Draco rather obligingly helping when it came to moving old furnishings about and helping to sort out the mess and grime. Admittedly, he tended to shy away from the dirtiest chores, but the fact that he'd helped at all and even gotten fairly dirty in the process actually impressed Harry enough that he didn't care. Draco had even made efforts to absorb bits of Muggle culture when Harry and Hermione had unearthed an old VCR and television in the attic, along with a crate of movies from the 1980s...likely the leftover belongings of Sirius, who had been more worldly than most of the rest of his family. Once it was all plugged in during their first week after the war, the four of them had gotten on quite well during 'movie nights', gobbling popcorn while Harry and Hermione explained the background details of Muggle antics so that Ron and Draco could keep up.

The movie nights were fewer now that Ron and Hermione had moved into their own place and left Draco and Harry to their own devices. Harry and Draco had maintained separate rooms despite ostensibly being a new couple, since they hadn't gotten so close yet that living quarters were irrelevant. Harry still had a wide variety of social engagements where he was called on to lend confidence to the newly emerging post-war Wizarding world, and Draco seemed content with only the occasional visit to his family or trips to pick up supplies for the house and himself. A couple of months had blurred by...and then came Draco's 'request'.

It came out of the blue...a simple note explaining that Harry's company was requested for an evening of informative lecture and entertainment. Harry had no idea what the hell that could mean, but he'd accepted and made himself available for the evening, because Draco was, after all, his boyfriend of sorts, and as much as Harry feared some kind of train wreck of clashing cultures he still couldn't help being curious about what Draco had in mind.

Draco descended the stairs, dressed casually and looking more edgy and nervous than usual, but almost giddy with uptempo cheer, with a small item tucked beneath one arm. A VCR tape. He made his way to the stand where the device was set up, hit the power button and placed the tape inside, then set it for pause, all without having powered up the TV. Harry reached for the remote but Draco raised a hand suggesting that Harry wait, and then began his address.

“Thank you so much for coming. I know...it's your house...but still, you made time for this when I asked you to, so thanks. I have some things to say, and there's actually a lot I'd like to cover tonight, so I hope you can bear with me long enough to get through all of it.” He looked expectantly at Harry for some kind of response.

Harry smirked, still not sure what all this was about, but when Draco was polite it was still a charming novelty. It went without saying that Draco was at his most polite when he wanted something...he wasn't Slytherin without cause, after all. But watching him make some kind of extra effort just for Harry's sake always made Harry feel a warm glow inside that he enjoyed thoroughly.

“Hey, you ARE my boyfriend. I can always make time for you, whatever you want, whenever you want me to. So what's this all about?” Harry wasn't that experienced, but being supportive and meaning it couldn't be wrong. He was fairly happy with how things had been progressing, and hurting Draco's feelings or brushing him off wasn't anything he wanted to do.

The words had their desired effect...with Draco sighing with relief and smiling in a genuine way that was always a pleasure to see. Harry was used to seeing that face twisted into a grimace of anger or frustration after years of school rivalry, and seeing a cheerful look on Draco's face was a radical change of pace for Harry, while being the cause of that happy look was still something that made his heart flip inside his chest.

Draco cleared his throat nervously and began. “Well, some of this may be...ummm...how do I say it...a little hard to take in all at once, but I feel like I should preface this with a kind of clearing of the air, if you will. We've been 'going out', or rather, staying in, for about six weeks now, right?”

“Yeah.” Harry nodded agreement. This was going to be relationship related...which made Harry instantly on edge. This was really uncertain territory for both of them, with neither of them sure how to navigate their way through what was their first relationship of any kind.

“Soooo...I feel very good about where this has been going, because I don't think either of us expected that something like this would be plausible, much less as comfortable as its been. You...well...you're actually really decent...as Gryffindors go...and I kind of didn't expect that. You've also been the only one who has been really supportive of me when I came here, AND you managed to get Ron and Hermione to give me a chance, in spite of all the bad blood between the lot of us. All things considered, I'd have to be a fool not to look on all that and not be surprised and pleased. And then there's the snogging...which for my money has been brilliant.”

Harry smiled. In Draco's nervous, roundabout way, it was high praise indeed.

“That kind of brings me to this. You know how we've been cleaning this place up a little at a time? Well...I stumbled onto something a few days ago, and I reviewed it while you were out. It kind of, well, brought some things into focus. We've, you know, done some things that were...romantic...but we're both a little awkward at talking about this kind of thing.”

Harry blushed a little, realizing that this was probably going to drift into the topic of things done in the bedrooms of consenting adults. He nodded agreement again, trying to suppress a stupid grin that crept onto his face whenever he was confronted with anything related to sex. Draco was surprisingly perceptive about their mutual awkwardness over sex. The real surprise was that he appeared to be ready to break the stalemate of silence about the subject.

“I'll just put this bluntly...because that's easier than this hemming and hawing we've been doing for weeks. I hope you'll forgive if some of this shocks you. I'd like to take our relationship to the next level, and I hope you do too, but I wasn't really sure about the details of how. What I discovered kind of...well...informed me about the 'how'...and I hope you'll enjoy it too.”

“I do...want to take this further. You're right, you know. I just...this has all been really new for me, and I didn't really know how to say some things...or what to do. So if you've figured something out...I'm pretty happy about it. I can handle a few shocks.” Harry braced himself for whatever was coming, pretty sure that the night was going to be a momentous one no matter how it went.

Draco seemed much more confident with Harry's approval to encourage him, and pressed ahead valiantly. “There's no polite way to describe what I found. Basically, its pornography, and it appears to be a record of some young couple's tryst. The thing is...the couple involved are both men...and from what I could see, they may have been our age, but they CLEARLY had a lot more experience than we do. Needless to say, I learned a lot watching it, and I now have some very strong feelings about where we should go from here. You okay so far?”

Harry's mind reeled for a moment. PORN? In the Black estate? It was enough of a shock to have found some of Sirius' old things that hadn't been destroyed, like the TV and VCR and movies on old cassettes. It was another shock altogether to find out that the stash of old things included porn...and a greater shock still to find out that the porn was gay! Harry had been too young to hear of more than a few of his uncles exploits, and Sirius had been killed when Harry was just barely getting to know him. He suddenly felt a pang of loss in the midst of the confusion, wondering if Sirius would have been a font of wisdom to call on now Harry was finding himself with questions about a lot of things that hadn't been relevant with the pressing needs of wartime keeping him preoccupied.

He found his voice just as Draco began to look worried about the silence. “Yeah...I...I'm fine. I just...these were my uncles things, the Muggle things like the TV and VCR. It must have been his. It means he was...he was like us...at least a little. It kind of threw me for a moment. So...you want me to watch this with you?”

Draco sighed relief and picked up the remote, then sat on the couch next to Harry. “Yeah...I really do. But I want to tell you a few things about it before we watch it.”

Harry was suddenly conscious of how close Draco was, curled next to him, warm and near enough to kiss. He could feel the heat rising in his face. “Okay...I'm in.”

Draco smirked wickedly. “Obviously, we're amateurs next to the people in this movie. The two of them used up most of an entire hour of the tape...and I certainly don't expect you, or me, to match their performance. At least not right away. I will say that I saw some enlightening things...and to be very blunt, one of the two seemed to be doing a lot of work and sweating...and the other one seemed to be lying back and reaping the benefits of the other fellows work and enjoying a lot of...ahem...orgasms. Now...maybe you'll think this is unfair, but I think we both know that I'm fairly fond of enjoying myself and doing as little work as possible...and this might be a little indelicate, but I think I'd like to be the one enjoying a very large number of orgasms while doing as little work as possible for them.”

Harry chuckled softly. It was a refreshing level of honesty from Draco. “Okay...okay...just hit play. We'll train up and then see what we can do...together. I think...as long as its with you...I'm going to be happy no matter what it is we get up to.”

“That's what I like to hear!” Draco snuggled closer then hit the button to power the TV and let the VCR start to play the tape. At first it was all dark with a few clicking noises, then a lean chest came into focus in front of what must have been the camera. To the left of the anonymous chest, which was lean and well defined, a pair of legs was visible on the edge of bed some ten or fifteen feet away. A young man's voice called out, slightly muffled by distance.

“Is it working? This is so weird. You pervy bastard.”

“Almost.” The voice of the lean young man in front of the camera came in louder and clearer. “Besides...I didn't hear you complaining when I asked about this last night.”

“That's because you shagged me half stupid and I didn't know what I was agreeing to! What if someone finds this?”

“Then they're in for a treat, because I mean to get a lot wilder tonight than I did yesterday. My folks are only away for a few more days. I want as much of you as I can have between then and now, you whinging prat.”

It was a little disconcerting when the young man turned his back from the camera and walked away, well muscled in a rangy, rawboned way, with long curling dark hair trailing down his back, and the two young men could be seen clearly at last, one smaller, somewhat softer, but still fit, with short brown hair and a round and youthful face, the other just a little taller, more defined in musculature and with untidy curls of long black hair that he moved aside with a casual toss of his head. As they moved into a kiss, hands exploring each others bodies, Harry suddenly noticed the surroundings in the room the young men were in.

It was Grimmauld Place. The bedroom Harry used now. Harry's breath stopped in his chest, just long enough for him to carefully scrutinize the two faces on the screen. He was momentarily silent in shock and horror, then scrambled for the remote and turned the VCR off while Draco looked at him in surprise and disappointment.

“I'm sorry! Maybe this was too much. Did you not like it? I didn't...I don't want to be pushy...I just...”

Harry, still gasping for breath, waved a hand to imply that all was well, then composed himself enough to speak.

“Draco...I don't think I can watch this...but...if you know what gets done...why don't we just...you know...do it ourselves and sort it out on our own. You can tell me things to do instead, right?”

Draco looked a little crestfallen. “Alright...but...it upset you. I didn't mean to...”

“No...nothings wrong with it...or you. I...uhhh...maybe I'm just not into watching that kind of thing. I'd...umm...rather just kind of find our own way.”

“If you're not upset...then why?”

“Well...let's just say that while I might like a porn someday...I definitely don't want to watch an hour of Sirius Black and Remus Lupin having it off twenty years ago.”

 

FIN


End file.
